The Undetermined Fates
by Terminatress
Summary: N/A
1. Chapter1

The Beginning  
  
"Are you sure that you guys have to leave?" asked a black haired boy to his old friends.  
  
"You know we have to." said Misty. Ash's face faulted  
  
"Every pokemon gym is in trouble with the lack of interest in pokemon lately. You'll be fine Ash if you keep going on like you have been. You just call me if you ever need cooking instructions for Pikachu ok?" said Brock to Ash.  
  
"I will. I doubt I'll need to phone you though; I have been cooking for us for the last three months and I had a good teacher."said Ash.  
  
"Well y'know we'll always be in touch. See ya Ketchum!" shouted Misty over her shoulder as she walked over to catch her train.  
  
"I've got to go too Ash." said Brock heading in another direction. He was boarding his train for home too.  
  
"Guess it's just me and you Pikachu." Ash said to the electric mouse pokemon on his official pokemon league hat.  
  
"Pika!" was the pokemons reply. Then the lone pokemon trainer and pokemon left the train station headed for the next town for the next badge.  
  
'It won't last that long.' Ash thought optimistically as he headed down the dirt road. 'Their gyms will pick up popularity in no time with those two home. In a while they'll return with me on my adventures.'  
  
"I never realized how lonley it could get out here Pikachu." said Ash to his electric pokemon. It was too silent for Ash's confort. It seemed to him that team rocket had given up on trying to capture Ash's Pikachu for the last little while. He hadn't see Jessie, James or Meowth for quite some time now.  
  
"Pikachu?" said Pikachu all of a sudden. Ash's trail of thought was broken when he looked up to see an eevee. It wasn't any normal eevee. It was black as midnight and had jeweled green eyes. It was staring at nothing and was lying there on the road. When Ash took a closer look, he could see that the pokemon had been in a terrible battle.  
  
"Eevee!" it cried as Ash picked up the limp pokemon. Ash had taken off his jacket and put the small eevee in a bundle.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get you to a pokemon center as fast as I can." At the mere mention of a poke center the eevee began to struggle.  
  
"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu ordered the pokemon to lie still. "Pika CHU!" or else. with the threat in mind the eevee stopped struggling and began to shiver in Ash's arms.  
  
"Eevee!" it begged. Ash looked down at the pokemon he was carrying and wondered why it would be so afraid of a poke center. Ash took out his upgraded dexter.  
  
"Which way is the nearest pokemon center?" Ash demanded of his encyclopedia.  
  
"Two miles ahead." was dexter's answer.  
  
"Come on Pikachu, we can be there before nightfall." said Ash.  
  
"Pika." said Pikachu happily.  
  
"Eevee! eeve eve ve ev-ve!" shreiked the strange black eevee before it finally collapsed. Along the road, Pikachu was paranoid of something following them. He kept looking over his shoulder to see nothing but, still had the feeling that they were being followed.  
  
"We're here!" Ash panted. It had taken him two hours of solid running to reach the poke center. "Nurse Joy!" Ash yelled as he ran through the doors.  
  
"What? May I help you young man?" said a blue haired Nurse Joy. After the shock of seeing a unique Nurse Joy, Ash regained his senses.  
  
"It's this pokemon. I found it on the middle of the road beaten up pretty badly. I think it's trainer abandoned it or something." Ash showed the Nurse Joy the pitch black eevee. To his surprise, the Nurse Joy lept back in horror.  
  
"It's one of the escaped pokemon." Nurse Joy suddenly shrieked. She took the bundle from Ash's hands and went into the E.R. Ash was immediatly forgotten about for the moment and stood there dumbly.  
  
"Pika!"Ash snapped out of his trance. He then looked down at his Pikachu.  
  
"What does she mean 'one of the escaped pokemon?'" Ash asked himself. He then proceded to sit down outside of the emergency room and waited.  
  
"Pika pika-chu?" asked the little yellow mouse.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm fine but, I can't help but wonder what's going on? Why did Nurse Joy act like that?" It didn't make any sense to Ash. In all his travels, not once did a Nurse Joy seem to lose it like that. It was almost as if she was afraid of the pokemon.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER.....  
  
The doors flew open to reveal a very paniced Nurse Joy.  
  
"Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. "Did everything go ok? What's wrong?" Before he could get out another question, Nurse Joy had rushed past him anime style.  
  
"Pika-chu?" said Pikachu. It was just as confused as his trainer. Then the duo looked at the open doors she had left open.  
  
"Couldn't hurt to see eevee now." Ash said to Pikachu. They both quietly entered the room. On a bed slept the eevee Ash had saved. There was something wrong with this otherwise normal picture. The eevee was tied down in straps so it couldn't move.  
  
'Pika!' Pikachu whispered. The pokemon didn't like the idea of a fellow pokemon being strapped down like that.  
  
'I know Pikachu. I don't like this either.' Just then the eevee had woken up and was trembling from head to toe. Seeing that there was something definitly wrong here Ash decided to do something about it.  
  
'PIKACHU!' The little Pikachu couldn't beleive what it was seeing! Ash was undoing Nurse Jennys straps. 'Pika pikachu-chu PIKA!' it begged trying to stop Ash from untying the dark pokemon.  
  
'Stop it Pikachu. You wouldn't like it either if someone tied you up. It's my fault for bringing the pokemon here so I'll be the one to untie eevee.  
  
'Eevee?' said the midnight black pokemon as soon as it was free. It looked up at Ash with questionning eyes.  
  
'I don't know what kind of trouble you're in but, we're going to try and help you. Do you understand?' Ash said to the pokemon. The eevee stared up at Ash with it's emerald green eyes and began to cry.  
  
'Pika?' asked Pikachu as it looked up at his trainer. It gave Ash a do-something look and began to push him toward the pokemon.  
  
'It's ok. Everything will be ok. Your safe now.' Ash whispered as he picked up the shivering pokemon.  
  
'Eevee, eevee, eve ev ve evee.' it whispered to Ash. Then fell fast asleep in Ash's arms. Ash carried the pokemon out of the emergency ward to find some answers from Nurse Joy.   
  
"I'm telling you that the pokemon is right here in my poke center!" shouted the Nurse Joy into the radio. There was a crackled response.  
  
"Keep it under. We'll be right there to pick it up. Have you seen the rest of the group?" asked a familar voice. Ash recognized it as Officer Jenny.  
  
"No, thankfully there was this boy that brought the eevee in. OH! I forgot all about the boy. He must have left while I was in the E.R." Ash krept a little closer to hear the conversation when the lights went out.  
  
'Pika!' whispered Pikachu. It was very dark and scary inside the pokemon center. Just then the young trainer and his pokemon heard the door of the pokemon center open.  
  
"No! They're here!" gasped a very scard Nurse Joy. She then proceded to run to the E.R. to find that the eevee was missing. Ash of course followed her to the E.R. to see what exactly was going on.  
  
"Nurse Joy?" Ash asked again. The nurse then proceded to let out the most horrifying shriek he had heard in his entire lifetime. It was worse than Misty's I SAW A BUG scream.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded after she realized Ash was human.  
  
"I'm Ash. I was the one that brought in the eevee. Remember?" Ash was carefully inspected in the dark to see if he was telling the truth.  
  
"You had better leave right now! There's a dangerous pokemon on the loose. The leader of an escaped band of mutated pokemon got loose and I think the group is here for their leader." This news shocked Ash to no end.  
  
"You mean eevee?" Ash asked incredulously. "Eevee's been with me the whole time. See?" Ash held up the pokemon for Nurse Joy to see.  
  
"YOU UNTIED THAT MONSTER?!!!" she literaly screamed." You had better give that pokemon to me right now. You obviously don't know what you're doing." That got Ash mad. No one was going to call the eevee he had rescued a monster or him an idiot.  
  
"HEY! No pokemon is a monster. Only bad trainers and cruel masters." retorted Ash."This pokemon is my friend. I only wanted to get it healed and ask if you knew who the previous trainer was; but by the way your acting toward it I don't think I want to know anymore." Ash was too angry to think. He had bolted down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?!! Get back here! You have no idea what you just got yourself into!" Ash had turned and ran out the front door to find nothing but the night to welcome him.  
  
"You know Pikachu, I think we finally outlasted team rocket. Right about now is when they usually show up and make trouble.' said Ash to his Pikachu friend. It had been another night camping out on the ground and his new pokemon, eevee, was silently following Ash. It turned out that eevee had an extreme fear of being inside of a pokeball.  
  
"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu. It was strange that they hadn't seen team rocket in a long time and it was a welcomed peace. Ash turned back to see eevee lost in thought. It didn't look too happy so Ash decided to do something about it.  
  
"So, eevee. Do you have a nickname I can call you by or do you prefer to be called eevee?" Ash suddenly asked. That broke eevee out of it's thoughts.  
  
"Eevee." it said dejectedly.  
  
"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu. He was tired of eevee being so sad too. "Pika pikachu pika-chu pikachu pika?" asked Pikachu. Whatever Pikachu asked was quite a shock to eevee. It looked at Ash and then back to Pikachu with whirling green eyes.  
  
"Eevee?" It asked. Pikachu nodded to the confused pokemon. With that eevee lept into Ash's arms and began to cry.  
  
"Whoah! What did you say to it Pikachu?" asked Ash.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu smiled and cocked it's head to the right. It surprised the pokemon as well as the trainer. Obviously Pikachu had said something to eevee that was important to it.  
  
"Eevee. eve ev ve eve!"was all his eevee would say. Ash carried the pitch black pokemon for the next length of the journey. Soon Ash had set up camp.  
  
"I don't know what eevee's like to eat. I'm going to phone Brock at the next pokemon center so you'll just have to choke down some of Pikachu's mix. That alright?" Eevee looked up at Ash while it's mouth was dripping drool in the anime way. A sweat drop formed behind Ash's head.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu objected. There was no way he was going to share his meals with anyone!  
  
"Don't worry Pikachu, I'll make plenty for you and and ... We still need to give you a nickname. We forgot to give you one earlier." Ash said happily.  
  
"Eevee?" The eevee was quite confused. Why did it need a new name? It was alright with just eevee.  
  
"Lets see. A new name for a pokemon starting over." Ash began to dash around furiously over the fire thinking of a new name. "I know! I'll name names and when I say one you like you can interupt me."  
  
"Eevee!" said the black pokemon.  
  
"Midnight? Emerald? Night? Inferno? Happy? Mysterious? Unique?" Eevee stuck out his tongue at all the names. "How about Lucky? It was lucky I found you when I did and even luckier that we're together now."  
  
"Eevee!"  
  
"Lucky it is then. Welcome to the group. I only have a few pokemon with me right now but you can meet them. Come on out guys. Foods on." With that all of Ash's pokemon were released.  
  
"Cynd!"  
  
"Chika!"  
  
"Squirtle!"  
  
"Eevee?"Lucky was staring at the pokemon he saw before him. He only had a few pokemon with him? Where were the rest of them?  
  
"Eevee you already knew Pikachu. Meet Squirtle, Cyndaquil and Chikorita. All my other pokemon are at Professeur Oaks."  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu got out his feeding bowl and nudged Ash.  
  
"Oh! Right lets eat!"Ash began to pig out on his sandwiches and trail mix. Pikachu and the rest of the pokemon began to eat in their own group like normal.  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu to eevee. Pikachu welcomed him to the group and began to pat the ground beside him.The eevee, not too sure of the food in front of him, moved the bowl to Pikachu's side and asked Pikachu a question.  
  
Translation mode on.  
  
"What is Ash?" Lucky asked Pikachu. Pikachu choked on a bite of pokefood.  
  
"What do you mean 'what is Ash?' He's a pokemon trainer! Don't you know what a pokemon trainer is?"Pikachu said incredulously. Pikachu couldn't believe that there was a pokemon out there that wouldn't know what a pokemon trainer is.  
  
"Of course I know what a pokemon trainer is! I'm not braindead you know! I wanted to know what kind of trainer he is." snapped Lucky.  
  
"He's one of the best." interupted Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil lifted an eyebrow. "The question should be are you worthy to be one of his pokemon or not?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"Lucky growled.  
  
"What he means is are you strong enough to be one of his pokemon. Things are going to be a little more tough with Brock and Misty gone." interupted Squirtle.  
  
"Who's Brock and Misty?" Lucky asked to Pikachu.  
  
"They were the humans that Ash travelled with but now he's on his own. Sqiurtle is right when he says that things are going to be a little bit tougher around here." said Pikachu through gulps of his pokechow.  
  
"Especially if team rocket comes back." said Chikorita. That got Lucky's attention.  
  
"WHAT???!!! Team rocket!" Lucky did a backflip and landed three feet from where he was previously.  
  
"Calm down. Those idiots are more a nusiance than trouble anyway."said Pikachu.  
  
"What ties do you have with team rocket?!" demanded Lucky.  
  
"None. Other than them trying to steal Pikachu all the time since he's a rare pokemon." said Cundaquil.  
  
"Oh stop! Your embarressing me." said Pikachu. "I'm really not that rare."  
  
"That's true? If I stay with Ash I might be able to kick some rocket butt?" asked Lucky to them all. When they all nodded Lucky did another backflip and gave a whoop of joy. Before Lucky touched the ground a pair of hands grabbed him in mid air.  
  
"Calm down. Boy! You think you would have just won the orange league with me." Ash put Lucky back down in front of his new bowl. "Eat up. You'll need it for tomorrow. I don't plan on carrying you the whole way to the next town." Ash then put his attention back to his meal. Lucky stared at him with big green eyes.  
  
"That-that true? Did he really win eight badges and win a league competition?" Lucky asked all the pokemon present. When everyone nodded their head Lucky couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Remember Charizard?" asked Squirtle. Pikachu rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like we could ever forget that brute."said Pikachu.  
  
"I wonder if Ash will ever meet up with him again? He was stubborn." laughed Squirtle.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lucky. All the pokemon looked at him and smiled. Pikachu was voted to tell the story since he was the starter pokemon.  
  
"At the very beginning of his journeys Ash met up with a charmander. After a long time,(emphasize on 'long')Ash helped charmander to evolve into a charmeleon and then a charizard. By the time Charizard evolved, he wouldn't listen to Ash anymore. A while passed before Charizard listened to orders. We were passing through a place called Charizard Valley and Charizard wanted to stay. Ash released him and we went on with our journey since." That got Lucky's attention again.  
  
"You mean he would release me if I wanted to go?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Yes. He doesn't force pokemon to stay with him. That's why he's such a great trainer. He cares for his pokemon. Your were really quite lucky to find him you know." said Cyndaquil.  
  
'Why didn't I find him earlier.' thought Lucky bitterly. With that thought in mind, the eevee took a big bite of pokechow unconsciously.  
  
"Whoah! I really should have found him sooner. This stuff is great!" said Lucky after he had wolfed down his food.  
  
"The way you eat makes me think Snorlax was a polite dinner companion." laughed Pikachu. All the pokemon laughed at that statement of the obvious, including Lucky. That got Squirtle wondering something.  
  
"Hey Lucky. What were you doing before you met Ash? You were pretty beat up or so I'm told." With the question asked, Lucky went silent.  
  
"I-I I can't tell you that." said Lucky sadly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Squirtle together. Before Lucky could say why, Pikachu interupted.  
  
"He'll tell us when he's ready. Don't worry about it." Pikachu said defiantly.  
  
"Heh! Don't sweat it. But I bet you were abandoned like me. I don't really remember my trainer before Ash now but I do remember that he was no pokemon trainer." said Squirtle.  
  
"Naaa. I bet he just got attacked by some wild pokemon and collapsed on the road trying to get back to his den. Ash just got lucky again." said Cyndaquil.  
  
"Just because he caught you out from the wild doesn't mean that's how he gets all his pokemon." Squirtle retorted. A bit of an Oh yah?! Yah! argument broke out between the fire and water pokemon. You know how that goes.  
  
"It's nothing like that at all." Lucky mumbled. "I wasn't so lucky to be abandoned or caught in the wild." Lucky was on the verge of tears when he heard a familar voice calling to him.  
  
"Lucky, Pikachu, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Chikorita. Come here!" Ash called to his pokemon. The pokemon then proceded to pick up their bowls and ran toward their trainer's voice. Lucky saw what the pokemon were doing and followed suite.  
  
'No I wasn't lucky at all.' thought Lucky suddenly. Then a flood of images invaded the eevee's mind. The pain, the torture, the suffering and the lonliness came back all to fast for Lucky. When he reached Ash the eevee literally threw himself into Ash's arms and gave Ash a big hug. 'Don't ever leave me.' Lucky thought.  
  
End Translation  
  
"What was that for?" Ash asked as soon as their embrace was broken. The eevee just smiled and yawned. "Yawn! Hey, don't do that. Don't you know yawns are contagious?" Ash joked. Then he looked at the sky.   
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu said and pointed to Ash's pack. Ash knew it was time for bed.  
  
"Alright Pikachu. I'll set up camp while you see to the fire." With that all the pokemon there went into different directions looking for firewood. Lucky just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Eevee?" Lucky asked and looked up at Ash. Ash smiled. He had a few things to teach Lucky about the routine that the group had.  
  
"Go follow Pikachu and he'll give you some sticks to bring back to me. We usually have a fire at night before we go to sleep." Ash said and then gave Lucky a little push in Pikachu's direction.   
  
"Eevee." Lucky had found Pikachu and explained what Ash had ordered it to do. Unknown to the pair they were being watched from the bushes. That would have been the normal thing happening if team rocket was around but, this time it wasn't team rocket and they weren't watching the Pikachu.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu had given Lucky a big bundle of sticks and was looking for more. Pikachu then ordered Lucky to go back to camp with the sticks he already had. Along the way the watchers from the nearby bushes saw their chance and stepped out from the bushes in front of Lucky. Lucky couldn't see where it was going and crashed into the pokemon with a 'thud!'. When Lucky looked up to see what he had bumped into, he was greeted by a rocky fist in the face and was thrown to the base of a nearby tree.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. This is a pokemon fanfic created by my mind only.  
  



	2. Chapter2

Chapter#2 Hardball  
  
Translation   
  
The pokemon immediatly recognized it's attacker. The rocky fist had come from a green sandshrew that had a pink flower mounted on it's head; X-5. Behind X-5 was X-2, X-3, X-4 and X-6; an oddish with red leaves, a growlithe with blue fur, a purple clefairy that had two sets of wings and a white dratini that had blue eyes.  
  
"Where have you been?" growled the sandshrew.   
  
"We've been looking all over for you and we find you carrying wood. What have you been doing X-1?!" demanded the dratini. Lucky stood up and growled.   
  
"WHERE HAVE I BEEN?!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!!! I was attacked by the scientists at our meeting point. YOU were never there. You abandoned me. I was lucky to escape with my life." Lucky began to tear up at the memories. The feelings of betrayal, the pain, the suffering had returned to his mind.   
  
"We were unable to come." said the reddish oddish. "But we did try to rescue you from the pokemon center."  
  
"I didn't need your rescuing." retorted Lucky. "You left me to rot on the road."  
  
"The bag broke and we almost didn't save the eggs."interupted the Growlithe. Lucky was shocked; the eggs were the reason that they didn't come.  
  
"We were on our way to meet you when the bag broke. The eggs dropped and rolled down a hill into the river. I had to jump in to save them." said the dratini. Lucky gasped; Dratini didn't like the water and wouldn't go near any water, ever.  
  
"You had to go off by yourself to save that lost kid, didn't you. If you had just listened to sandshrew here, you wouldn't have had a problem. You should have left the kid where you found it." said the purple clefairy.  
  
"And let my conscious eat me alive? I don't think so. I led the kid out of the forest so that she could survive to see another day. That was more than anyone ever did for us." snapped Lucky.  
  
"Even so, why do it? As you said, it was more than anyone ever did for us. Why help a human! They're nothing but scum X-1. You should know that better than anyone." said the Oddish. Lucky was extremely angry now.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME EVER AGAIN! I have a new name. I'm Lucky and not all humans are scum." With that said, the enitire group of abnormal pokemon gasped. This wasn't the attitude that they all knew X-1 to have.  
  
"Lucky? What are you talking about X-1?" damanded the Sandshrew.  
  
"I know what the problem is." snapped the Dratini. "It's that human, isn't it?"  
  
"WHAT??!!! You mean X-1 has made friends with a human!" screached Sandshrew.  
  
"Impossible! You couldn't have made a human friend. That's totally impossible. Tell me they're wrong. Tell them that they're wrong!" said the Clefairy in disbelief. The word human was spat out like a curse from all the pokemon. Lucky was silent.  
  
"Traitor!" yelled the Growlithe. "You betrayed us. A human! How could you after everything you've gone through."  
  
"This human is different." said Lucky soberly.  
  
"Lair! A human's still a human's still a human." growled the Dratini.  
  
"He was there for me when you weren't! He saved me from a certain death and then rescued me from the scientists. He makes me feel important. He fed me, groomed me, gave me a new name and a new life. I know he would do the same for you if you just met him." Before Lucky could get out another word, Sandshrew struck him across the face.  
  
"They did something to you in that pokemon center. You' re not yourself. X-2, X-4 contain X-1 until we can figure out a way to help him. ordered X-5.  
  
"Sorry about this." with that, a pair of red vines and a metronome attack binded the angry pokemon. Lucky began to struggle against his old comrades.  
  
"No! let me go! I want to be with Ash." yelled Lucky. Just then a yellow Pikachu came from the branches above and gave all the pokemon there a nice thunder attack; minus Lucky of course.  
'So, X-1 wants to play hardball did it? Well that's fine with me!' thought the sandshrew as it got up from the unexpected thunderbolt.   
  
"Let's go!" yelled the Pikachu to the now freed eevee. Lucky didn't have to be told twice.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Lucky running behind Pikachu.  
  
"Back to camp to find Ash and the other pokemon. They'll protect you." yelled Pikachu back to the eevee. Lucky blinked for a minute.  
  
'Why would they protect me? I've never done anything for them.' Lucky wondered. Before Lucky could explore the thought furthur, they were back at camp.  
  
End Translation.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu had suddenly come crashing out of the bushes with Lucky in tow. Ash turned to see Pikachu jumping into his arms and then onto his hat. Lucky followed by jumping into Ash's arms and then began to shiver violently.  
  
"Hey! What's going on Pikachu? Why is Lucky so spooked?" Ash asked his pokemon that was perched on his hat.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said and pointed to the underbruch that they had just come out of. There Ash saw one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen in all his years of training. There was a group of about five pokemon there that looked like eevee; they were all somehow different from their normal spieces. The sanshrew had a flower on it's head, the dratini was white, the clefairy was purple, the growlithe had blue fur and the oddish had red petals.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Ash looked down at the shivering pokemon. Lucky was not about to move from his trainers arms anytime soon.  
  
"Pikachu!" came a battle cry from his electric pokemon. Pikachu jumped inbetween Ash and the five newly come pokemon. On a signal from Pikachu Ash released all his pokemon from their pokeballs. The sandshrew walked forward and pointed to Lucky.  
  
"Sand shrew-sand." was all it said. It tensed at Pikachu's retort.  
  
"Pikachu! Pika-chu pi!" Pikachu shook his head and turned to Ash. With that, the sandshrew ran forward to attack Pikachu.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita had used razor leaf on the storming pokemon and 'accidently' got Pikachu as well. It din't have the effect it should of had on the sandshrew.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu said angryly. Chikorita shrugged whatever Pikachu had said off and the groups got poised for battle.  
  
"Shrew!" demanded the green pokemon. The other four pokemon were backing up sandshrew.  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu again and shook his head. The other three pokemon were backing up Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu what's going on?" asked it's confused trainer. Before anything else could be said, the fight broke out. It was Sandshrew and Clefairy against Pikachu, Growlithe against Cyndaquil, Dratini against Chikorita and Oddish against Squirtle. "Squirtle don't use a what?" the what came from Ash's mouth when he saw the grass pokemon use a fire attack. Ash then turned to see how the other pokemon attacked. The growlithe was using ice attacks, the dratini was using ground attacks, and the sandshrew and clefairy were using attacks that were out of their element as well. Ash then noticed something else as well, even though they had different element attacks, their physical attacks were still the same.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu squealled as the rock and normal pokemon began to gang up on it. Ash couldn't stand by and watch his beloved Pikachu get it's brain bashed out.  
  
"Pikachu, don't waste energy in blocking their attacks. Use the dance routine we used against team rocket." said Ash who was still clutching Lucky. Ash looked down at his pokemon and back at the five other pokemon that had attacked them and realized something; this was the group that nurse Joy was talking about.   
  
"Pi!" Pikachu began to hop avoiding the sandshrew's scratch attack and clefairy's doubleslap attack. The two vexed pokemon decided on a new strategy; circle and attack. Clefairy was in front of Pikachu while sandshrew was behind Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, jump up and avoid their attacks." ordered Ash. Pikachu did as it was told and sucessfully avoided the double tackle attack that KOed Clefairy. Ash then looked to see how the other were doing. When he saw that it wasn't well he ignored Pikachu's fight for a moment.  
  
"Oddish!" oddish had Squirtle up in the air in a red vinewhip attack.  
  
"Everyone listen up, use your specials on these guys. They're weak against their otherwise strong element types defenses." ordered Ash. Before the other pokemon had time to react to Ash's words, all the pokemon used their specials.   
  
"Squirtle!" Squirtle had used a watergun on the Oddish and was surprisingly let go. "Squirtle?" The pokemon then realized that Ash was right and began an all out assault with bubble and watergun attacks.  
  
"Chika!"Chikorita had used a razor leaf attack on the dratini; since dratini was a dragon pokemon, any other pokemon attack was super effective on it since dragons were super effective on other dragons. Dratini was down for the count.  
  
"Cynda!"Cyndaquil used it's ember attack on the growlithe in front of it.   
  
"Growl!" said the growlithe in pain and retorted with an ice beam. Cyndaquil dodged the attack and replied it with a flamethrower attack. Growlithe went down in a hurry.  
  
''Pika-chu!"said Pikachu as it let out a enormous electrical current that shocked the two pokemon below him. (author note: since the last word Ash ordered on the use your specials attack, all these things had happened at once.)  
  
"Shrew!"said the sandshrew in defiance as it tried to get back up from Pikachu's thunder attack. It could only watch as the almost fainted pokemon were captured one by one by the human boy. It was angry beyond words; how could he lose to any pokemon.  
  
"Your turn." Ash said as it walked towards the sandshrew and clefairy. Sandshrew began to panic. There was no place to hide and he couldn't move.  
'No! I don't want to go back there! I will not go back to that terrible place again!' Thought sandshrew as Ash caught clefairy in a pokeball. With the last of its strength, X-5 tried to slash the pokeball away. It didn't work and sandshrew was caught. 'No! Not there again. Not team rocket.' was the sandshrews last thoughts as it entered the pokeball.  
  
"Way to go guys! You did it!" Ash said happily as he tried to hug all his pokemon at once. The result from this group hug was a flat on his back Ash and a group of very happy pokemon. This included Lucky; his friends would now see why X-1 was no longer X-1. Lucky was now simply Lucky; a pokemon trainer's eevee.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said happily as Ash held him up high.  
  
"I'm proud of you all! Pikachu handled two pokemon at once with my instructions and you three did great without my instructions. Then it hit Lucky; he didn't do anything in the fight. He just watched as they all fought for him. Lucky felt ashamed right then and tried to leave the group hug to only be stopped by Ash.  
  
"Eevee?" asked Lucky as Ash held him closer.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Your not trained yet so I don't expect you to fight. Besides that was a really tough battle. Right guys?" All the pokemon agreed and then yawned. It was late. Ash put his new pokemon in his pack and dug out his sleeping bag and fell asleep.   
  
"Eevee!" yelled Lucky all of a sudden. Lucky had just remembered what the group had told him. The egg! How could he have forgotten about the egg! The entire reason for this mess. With that, Lucky bit Pikachu.  
  
Translation  
  
"OW! What was that for?!"demanded the now severly peeved Pikachu.  
  
"I don't have time to tell you! Get all of Ash's pokemon and follow me!" ordered the eevee.  
  
"But why?" asked a confused Pikachu.  
  
"Don't ask. Quickly! We need to go while I still have oddish's sent with me." With that, Pikachu called all of Ash's pokemon over and they began to follow Lucky.  
  
"What are we doing out here without Ash?" demanded Squirtle. The more questions that the group made, the faster Lucky seemed to go.  
  
'WHERE IS IT!' Lucky's mind raced over and over again until he spotted something familar.  
  
"Over there!" Lucky suddenly yelled. At the sound of Lucky's voice, all the pokemon present jumped. Lucky ran to a pile of bushes and stuck his head in.  
  
"What are you doing?!" demanded Pikachu.  
  
"Look, it's time to explain yourself or it's time to go back to camp. Which one is it?" growled Chikorita.  
  
"It's both. Come here and see what I've found." ordered Lucky. All the pokemon gave eachother a look and shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" asked Cyndaquil. The pokemon stuffed their heads throught the brush and were amazed at what they saw. It was a bunch of pokemon eggs. There were four of them; they all had different colours but they had the same feathered pattern on them.  
  
"Alright, give. How'd you know that these were here?" demanded Squirtle. Before Lucky spoke, Pikachu interviened.  
  
"He'll tell us later. Right now we need to know how to get these eggs back to Ash and that fire before they die."  
  
"I call the gold one." said Cyndaquil. It was the smallest of the group.  
  
"No fair!" joked Chikorita. "Fine then. I'll carry the silver one." That was the next smallest in size.  
  
"Then you and Squirtle should carry the red one and I'll carry the yellow one." said Lucky to Pikachu. The red one was the biggest in size and the yellow one was lighter than the red one. Lucky knew because he had carried the eggs before.  
  
"No arguments here." said Pikachu. With that settled, the pokemon began to carry the eggs back to camp which was thankfully not far off.  
  
"Grunt, Hey! These things are heavy!" growled Cyndaquil.  
  
"We're almost there so quit your griping." said Chikorita. Chikorita was having as much as a difficult time with the egg as Cyndaquil.  
  
"Pikachu! Squirtle! Lucky! Cyndaquil! Chikorita!" came a voice from up ahead of them.  
  
"Saved the best for last." commented Chikorita. Pikachu rolled his eyes and continued to trude toward his trainer.  
  
End Translation.  
  
"Hey guys where are you?" Ash yelled. He had woken up to find that all his pokemon were missing. Pikachu had never run off like this before. Suddenly he heard a bit of a far off 'Pika.' Ash moved to where he thought the sound had come from.  
  
"Cynda!" said a familar pokemon as it stepped out from the bushes. Ash was so relieved and angry at the same time. Ash was about to scold his pokemon but then noticed that they were all carrying something.  
  
"What's ya got there?" Ash asked. He took the egg from Pikachu and Squirtle's hands. "You found poke-eggs!" Ash said happily. That meant new pokemon. "Any idea what they might be?" Ash asked his pokemon. They all turned the heads toward Lucky who shook his head.  
  
"Pika!' Pikachu said as it yawned once again. It was really dark now.  
  
"Ok, I'll carry two back to camp and you guys can pitch in and help carry back the other two." Ash then proceded to pick up the one Chikorita was holding and waited for the pokemon to get organised. Chikorita helped Cyndaquil while Pikachu and Squirtle balanced the yellow egg over Lucky's back.  
  
"Eevee!" said Lucky, wanting Pikachu and Squirtle to be careful. Once they had returned to camp, Ash dug out all the pokemons blankets and assembled them around the eggs. That got all the pokemons attention.  
  
"They'll need to be kept warm for the time being. I get one side, everyone else gets the others. If we want to hatch these eggs and soon." Ash undid his sleeping bag and crawled next to the poke-eggs. Soon him and his pokemon were fast asleep. Ash had no idea how close the eggs really were to hatching but his guess that it would be really soon. The shells were as hard and they felt worm on their own.  
  
'I wonder what's going to hatch out of them?' was Ash's last thought as he fell asleep. As if on que, the eggs bagan to rock back and forth and they all began to glow. Ash's pokemon slept with their heads turned away from the eggs; exposing their backs to the eggs to keep them warmer. Ash was the only one facing the eggs as they cracked.  
  
"Cuno." squeaked a small voice as it burst out of it's shell. It was a beautiful Purple? It was like a regular Articuno but, it was purple instead of blue. It climbed out of the shell, shacky as a newborn should be. It took a look around and saw a face over near the other eggs. It febel attemps finally paid off as the pokemon had climbed into Ash's sleeping bag and listened to his heart beat. Unknown to Ash he had just adopted the most recent addition to the X family.  
  
"Dos." came another small voice from a shell. The pokemon burst through it's prison with one mighty thrust and began to coo. Just like the other pokemon; it too was not normal looking. It was black instead of the regular color of yellow and it had an unusually sweet voice. The Pokemon looked around to find it's nestling companion with the small one. It made it's way over to Ash just like the other one did and slept on Ash's sleepingbag since Articuno was on Ash's chest. It shivered from the cold of the night.  
  
"Tres." echoed another voice. This time it was an odd looking Moltres that had escaped from it's shell. This Moltres had a green flame comming from its wings and it was a white colour. The bird saw the two hatchlings over near a red sleeping bag and decided to investigate. It found it's nestlings and it's now adopted father. When Moltres trotted on fledgling feet over to the group, it began to warm up. The Zapados stopped shivering and looked up to see the funny looking bird wandering over to them. It cooed a welcome and moved over for the hatchling. Now Ash had one bird on his chest and one on either side of his legs. If he had been awake, it would have been impossible to move; since he was asleep, it didn't bother him. The golden egg of the group didn't move or crack or have any sort of movement in it. The pokemon wasn't ready to come out yet.  
  
Morning  
  
"Pikachu?!!!!!" Pikachu suddenly yelled as it realized that three of the four eggs had hatched during the night. Pikachu's yell woke everyone up except for Ash who just mumbled about five more minutes mom. Pikachu then relayed the information to the rest of the pokemon who woke up with a start.  
  
"Eevee?" Lucky began to scan the area and found a wonderful surprise.  
  
Translation  
  
"They're with Ash! Look! They went straight to Ash!" said Lucky with glee. Pikachu gave a sigh of relief and made his way over to where the rest of the pokemon had gathered around Ash.  
  
"WHOAH! Look what came out of them!" said Chikorita. Asleep were three birds unlike they had ever seen before.  
  
"They look like the three legendary birds!" exclaimed Squirtle. With that comment, the newer pokemon looked at squirtle in shock.  
  
"You've seen the legendary pokemon before this?" demanded Cyndaquil. Pikachu sighed and Squirtle blushed a bit.  
  
"Long story. You guys would probably hear about it sooner than later from Ash." said Pikachu.  
  
"Question is what do we do now?" asked Cyndaquil. All the pokemon stopped to think for a moment.  
  
"I think we should wake Ash up." said Squirtle. With the suggestion still up in the air, a voice interupted their thoughts.  
  
"You'll do no such thing." All the pokemon jumped when they heard the unfamilar voice. It had come from the bird on Ash's chest. They were awake. Pikachu was the first to recover.  
  
"Hi! I'm Pikachu. You're the ones that came out of the eggs?" Pikachu asked. Pikachu wasn't so certain that not waking Ash up was such a bad idea right now. The bird lifted it's head off of Ash's chest for a moment.  
"We couldn't have come from any other place now could we?" was the Articuno's reply. All the pokemon there stifled a whoop of excitement in fear of waking up Ash.  
  
"Welcome to the world. I'm just Pikachu and these are." Before Pikachu could speak the Articuno interupted.  
  
"Lucky, Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Squirtle. We know. I'm not a regular pokemon you know. I linked with this young trainers mind and I'm still sorting out all the details. I just needed his general knowledge. We just hatched you know. Hey, you could answer me this. What's a triple cheese with fries?" asked the Articuno. Pikachu and all the other pokemon laughed except for Lucky.  
  
"If you hang out with Ash long enough, you'll find out." said Pikachu. The laughter had woken Ash up.  
  
End Translation  
  
"Pikachu? What? The eggs! You guys hatched out of the eggs?" The Articuno nodded and nuzzled his chest. "How cool!" said Ash.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu began to sniff the last egg. It didn't hatch with the others and Pikachu found that weird. Ash got busy trying to prepare to leave with three baby birds clinging to him and pokemon whinning for their food.  
  
"Here you go. This will have to do for now. I'll really have to experiment when we get to the next town. Imagine! I have around nine new pokemon to feed." Ash sat down and ate his breakfast. The baby birds were eating some of Pidgeyotto's old bird food formula with a twist.  
  
"Eevee?" Ash turned to see Lucky with a mouthful of pokeballs. The pokeballs were the one's that contained the group of five from last night. Lucky wanted them out!  
  
"Sorry Lucky, if those guys come out now, they'll be in terrible condition. They all need to be taken to the pokemon center so they can be healed by Nurse Joy." said Ash. When Lucky turned it's head away and began to sulk into putting back Ash's pokemon into his pack, Ash knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Eevee?!" Lucky had been suddenly swooped up from behind. It was Ash! Lucky didn't understand why Ash had just suddenly picked him up like that.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or the others in the next town. We'll figure out what's the problem together." said Ash softly as he held the eevee close. Lucky's eye's began to tear up and then Ash set back down the suddenly emotional pokemon.  
  
"Cuno?" said a voice from the right. When Lucky turned, he saw the whole group of pokemon in tears too. Lucky was embaressed and turned away. Ash suddenly ordered all of the pokemon to return and stuffed their pokeballs on his belt.  
  
"Time to go. Will you three go inside a pokeball?" Ash directed the question to the baby birds. All three nodded. With that Ash took out his last remaining pokeballs and threw them. All of the birds were caught and placed inside the pack. Before Ash left he went over and picked up the golden pokemon egg.  
  
"Pikachu!" said the small mouse pokemon on his head. Ash then copied Brock's idea with the last pokemon egg he hatched and placed the egg in his biggest jacket pocket. It fit perfectly.  
  
"On to the next town and the next badge" said Ash. Lucky looked at Pikachu and asked what was a badge. The reply was something to be smiled at.  
  
"A badge is something a trainer wins at a pokemon gym to show how good he is. Ash doesn't have many in this league yet." Ash turned to look at his now chatting pokemon and wished he knew what they were talking about. Lucky made a comment and both pokemon laughed histerically for a few minutes.  
  
"Good to see you in a good mood Lucky." said Ash as they began to walk along the path. Then a mundane and boring sound filled the forest.  
  
"Prepare for trouble,"  
"And make it double," (everyone should know this by now and if you don't....then you have been hiding for waaaay too many years.)  
  
"So where have you guys been? Running around in you natural habitat like a sewer or did you just come up for air?" smirked Ash. He knew he was in a bit of trouble. He had taken on team rocket a few times by himself but he always had someone to back him up.  
  
"WHY YOU! Go Arbock!" yelled Jessie.  
  
"Go Wheezing!"echoed James.  
  
"Hey, the kid's got a new pokemon." obsevered Meowth.  
  
"Then we'll swip that too!" said Jessie in her arrogant voice.   
  
"We got you now twerp. Now hand over that Pikachu!" demanded James.  
  
"NEVER! Go Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" before Pikachu could obey his trainer, Lucky had jumped inbetween Ash and team rocket. Ash had never seen Lucky like this. The pokemon's eyes had a look of determination that could have rivaled Ash's own. The pokemon was very angry for some reason.  
  
"Tackle attack." said Jessie and James together. One pokemon wouldn't stand in their way of catching Pikachu!  
  
"Eevee!" snarled Lucky. The two pokemon from team rocket hesitated for a moment, unsure of the abnormal pokemon in their way. Ash decided to let Lucky battle.  
  
"Lucky! Um.. Do your tackle attack?" said Ash. Before anyone could blink, the eevee ran toward the pair of petrified pokemon so fast it looked like an agility attack instead of a tackle attack. Both pokemon got hit hard and they both fainted.  
  
"What kind of pokemon is that?!" demanded Jessie.  
  
"I've never seen a pokemon like that before." said Meowth.  
  
"Let's split before it decides to get nasty." whimpered James. He was not liking the prospect of this strange pokemon.  
  
"It's just a weak pokemon of the twerps! Get out there and fight." growled Jessie.  
  
"Now! Give team rocket a tackle attack!'' ordered Ash. Lucky was only too happy to reply.   
  
"We're blasting off again." yelled team rocket. Lucky, proud as could be, marched back to Ash's side with pride. It had done exactly as Ash had ordered it to do and won it's first match.  
  
"Way to go! I didn't know you were that powerful." exclaimed Ash. Then it dawned on Ash, Lucky had only used one attack to defeat team rocket and Ash didn't know any of Lucky's other attacks.  
  
"Pika!" cheered Pikachu. The pokemon was impressed with Lucky's speed and the way it handled itself in it's first battle. Little did they know this was not the first battle Lucky had participated in.  
  
"Eevee." Lucky blushed and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. It climbed into Ash's backpack to have a good long rest. About one mile from the next town, Ash stopped and let out all of his pokemon for a break. Ash then told the pokemon that he wanted to be careful about the way they would enter the next pokemon center.  
  
"Nurse Joy was scard of Lucky and there's no doubt in my mind that this one will be any different. I want you to go in my bag while we're in there Lucky. I'll need you out Chikorita if Nurse Joy becomes hysterical. You'll have to restrain the Nurse Joy untill she calms down if that happens." said Ash. All the pokemon nodded. The plan was to enter, take nurse Joy aside and show her Lucky. The only problem was what happens if Nurse Joy gets scard and decided to go awire on them. " You got that Lucky?"  
  
"Eevee!"nodded the pokemon as he was stuffed into a full packsack. Then Pikachu, Ash and Chikorita marched down the hill into town; heading for the pokemon center. Once there they saw an incredible sight. It was swarming with reporters!  
  
"Have the rampaging pokemon been here yet?!" asked one of the many reporter's crowding the nurse Joy.  
  
"How many of them are there?"  
  
"Do you know about the rumour of them being captured? Is it true?"   
  
"Was it true that eggs were taken as well during the raid?" Nurse Joy was trying to get to the door when Officer Jenny came around the corner and told them to break it up.  
  
"Boy, Pikachu. What was all that about?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu's reply was.   
  
"I can tell you what that was about." said a voice from behind Ash. Ash turned to see a girl his age with an abra on her shoulders. "Your not from around here are you?" inquired the girl.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm Ash from pallet town. I'm travelling around and collecting the badges in this league. And you are?"  
  
"Carol. What you saw there was a mob of reporters trying to make their career on one story. Do you know about the pokemon fugitives?" asked Carol.  
  
"No, I don't." But I've got a pretty good idea where they might be added Ash in his own thoughts.  
  
"There's a story floating around that a big pokemon breeding buisness was trying to create some powerful pokemon to take over the world that escaped. The Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's have been ordered from above to keep a look out for any abnormal pokemon around these parts lately." said Carol.  
  
"Really?" asked Ash who was unable to take in what he was hearing. How dare someone create a pokemon just so it could be a slave!  
  
"Yeah. There's even a rumour that the ring leader was caught by a pokemon trainer and was brought into a pokemon center. It's just a story though. No one in these parts would be able to capture such powerful pokemon. You a trainer?"asked Carol.  
  
"Yep!" was Ash's reply.  
  
"Want to battle?" asked Carol. Ash then did something that he had never done in his entire life.  
  
"Sorry, I've got to go get some pokemon healed at the pokemon center. Maybe later?" Before the stunned girl could answer him Ash was going into the doors of the pokemon center.  
  
"Nurse Joy?Officer Jenny? Can I speak with you for a minute?" Ash had just interupted a conversation between Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. The two very occupied females ignored him and continued on with their converstion.  
  
"So you know what to do if they show up?" asked the Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy nodded and her reply confused Ash.  
  
"Yes, come get you and prepare them for transport." Transport? What were these two talking about? They couldn't be talking about his pokemon could they?  
  
"Excuse me." said Ash a little bit louder. They ignored him once again. He tried a little louder to no avail. Ash new from Misty experiences that if girls wanted to talk, there was nothing you could do about it. Ash gave up and sat down on a bench; they could be awhile.  
  
"Oh! Did you want something young man?" said Nurse Joy suddenly. She had just realized that there was a stranger in the pokemon center. Ash thought along the bounds of finally when she directed the question at him.  
  
"Yes, I really have to tell you and Officer Jenny something very important." With both women looking at Ash took a deep breath and began his story. " It concerns the pokemon that have been terrorizing the people around here lately..."  
"You didn't see one of them did you?" interupted Nurse Joy.  
  
" I um-" stuttered Ash. Both women had taken a step closer at the mention of the pokemon. Officer Jenny took a step closer and got right into Ash's face.  
  
"Where did you see them boy? I see that your not from around here so you probably don't know how dangerous they are. Did you or did you not see them?"Officer Jenny said in a low voice. Ash found the courage to answer her when she said dangerous. No one called his Lucky dangerous!  
  
"They're not dangerous! I can even prove it." Ash growled as he took off his backpack. Before the women could react, Lucky jumped out and sat in the middle of the floor.  
  
"I-it's one of the pokemon!" said Nurse Joy. Ash could tell that there was a hint of panic and fear in her voice. Ash smiled and picked up Lucky.  
  
"This is Lucky. I came across him on the road badly beat up and took him to the nearest pokemon center." Officer Jenny jumped back and took out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"So, your the ring leader!" she said in disgust. Ringleader?   
  
"What are you talking about? I found Lucky here on the road and when the Nurse Joy went balistic calling Lucky a monster here, I got angry too. Maybe I shouldn't have walked out like that but, she was acting like you two. You look like you've never seen a pokemon before." growled Ash. That stopped the two for a moment.  
  
"You just picked up this pokemon on the road? You have no idea what that thing is do you?" asked Nurse Joy incrediously.  
  
"I know that this thing is a pokemon and that it's my friend." snapped Ash. Officer Jenny still had her handcuffs out.  
  
"What do you know about that pokemon?" asked Nurse Joy softly. Ash was burning angry by now and wanted some answers. He took a deep breath that seemed to calm down Lucky too and began his story again.  
  
"As I already told you before, I found Lucky on the road and took him to the nearest poke center to get healed. The Nurse there went from jumpy to terrified. When I tried to ask her what was going on, she said some pretty nasty things about Lucky. I got angry and stomped off with Lucky in tow. Then I think we came across the rest of the group." said Ash. That got both of the women's attention.  
  
"You fought the whole gang?!!!!!" yelled Officer Jenny. Ash beamed with a hint of pride.  
  
"Nope! I caught the whole gang as you say." Ash then got a look of shock from both of the women. They both backed up a few steps.  
  
"H-H-H-How? Those pokemon have been terrorizing us for weeks. How could a little boy catch such a group!" exclaimed Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny put away her handcuffs and walked over to Ash.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" she demanded. As Officer Jenny looked into the young pokemon trainer's eyes before her; she saw the truth before he said a word.  
  
"Yes and they're all in need of medical attention." Nurse Joy then saw Ash's eyes as well and walked over.  
  
"How many are there?" she asked. Ash took out his pokeballs and replied.  
  
"Five. There's a dratini, sandshrew, clefairy, oddish and growlithe. I don't know how they'll react though; I haven't taken them out of the pokeballs yet because of their injuries." Nurse Joy nodded and took the pokeballs into the E.R. Ash sat down and began to wait for some news about their progress when Officer Jenny asked him the question.  
  
"How did you manage to catch such dangerous pokemon?" Ash looked up to see Officer Jenny leaning against the wall across from him. "I can't figure that out yet." Ash smiled and released his pokemon.  
  
"With these." Officer Jenny was shocked to find a Pikachu, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and the Eevee in front of her. "Pikachu was my starter pokemon, Squirtle is the next one that I've had for the longest time, then comes Chikorita and Cyndaquil."  
  
"Very impressive!" was her only comment before the E.R. light went out. Ash jumped to his feet and caught a startled Lucky before he tumbled off his lap. Nurse Joy came out of the doors and smiled.  
  
"They're going to be OK. You can go see them now." Ash brushed past her and entered the room. Inside was his pokemon. Ash sighed a relief when he saw that they weren't being held down like Lucky had been. One by one the pokemon began to wake up to find Ash looking over them smiling and asking how they felt.  
  
"Growlith?" whispered the blue furry Growlithe as it regained consciousness. The first thing it saw was a friendly smile and a Pikachu.   
  
"How are you?"asked the human boy. Growlithe was confused for a moment. It didn't know where it was and then it remembered the fight. This boy had captured him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
